


Human Greed

by orphan_account



Category: Halo, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Imperial Navy, Space Combat, Spartan, United Nations Space Command, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The UNSC is crippled in its attempts to integrate ex-Covenant species by racism. The Galactic Empire encourages racism. The UNSC's symbol of might is classified as an exploration ship, whereas the Galactic Empire is reeling from its symbol being destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Greed

Few people actually like being debriefed. NOBODY likes being interrogated. Flying Lieutenant Tiberious Henry, Galactic Imperial Naval Bomber Force, was sitting through both. "Back from the top. What were you doing on may the 22nd, Imperial Center Time?" An Imperial Intelligence officer asked. "I was in my bomber, on patrol out of Dantooine Central." Tiberious answered. "What load did you have?" the officer asked. "What, you think we get TIEs out here? I was in civil war surplus, an old V-Wing. I had 20% charge on the scatterguns, and only 4 photon torpedoes." "When did you first realize something was wrong?" "How about when a big fucking chunk of metal ventilated my fuel tank?" Tiberious had done this three times already. "Flying Lieutenant, that language does not--" "I watched as a chunk of metal flew through the front of my V-Wing. V's have shields, but aren't equipped against slug throwers. Anyway, I flipped the active tracking on--" "If you were on patrol, why did you not have active tracking on to begin with?" "This is _Dantooine_ , motherfucker. We don't have fuel, parts, or ammo priority. When outposts like Yavin are getting higher then somewhere halfway to triple zero... At any rate, I read a chunk of metal bigger then any Star Destroyer I've ever seen. I rotated to see with my eyes, and there was a massive ship there. 6 klicks, at least." "Are you sure?" "You _are_ an idiot, aren't you? Bomber pilots are trained to judge range in case of computer failure." The ship abruptly shook violently.

 

/LOG: AUDIO/VIDEO, INFINITY-CLASS UNSC DO NOT GO GENTLE/PLAY

 

UNSC Smart AIs live in an almost constant state of boredom. Even when actively working, they are rarely put to their full potential. Francis was no exception. Even while making over two thousand navigational figures per second, engaging in a bout of sarcasm in three places at once, he was still bored. "Francis?" Captain O'Neil asked. "What is it?" Francis asked, displaying his avatar on the bridge. He glowed white, and displayed himself as a Spartan-II in Mk.V MJOLNIR. "Have you succeeded in finding us yet?" "Well, I can tell you one thing. Two, actually.  First, We are not in the home galaxy. Second, there are no Foreru--" "Francis?" Captain O'Neil actually sounded concerned. "Sir, Large ship inbound." Captain O'Neil blinked. "Sir, they're opening fire! It appears they have re-purposed Forerunner energy weapons!" Francis vanished. "Charge both fore MACS! bring the shields up, dammit!" The Captain stared at the tactical display. A ship roughly half the size of the Gentle was charging towards them. It was delta shaped, with a prominent tower segment. "MACs charged sir!" The weapons officer reported. "Fire at the center of mass, heavy shell!" 


End file.
